


of late nights, cheesecake, and neon delights

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Self-Doubt, establishing a relationship, first kiss au, mentioned chanlix, not that steamy, studio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jisung is having trouble writing lyrics in his personal studio space when hyunjin appears to calm his worries
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	of late nights, cheesecake, and neon delights

// tw; brief mentions of self-doubt, self-hatred //

☽

Jisung has been sitting at this damn desk for the past three hours, unable to properly articulate the lyrics that have been swimming around his mind onto paper. He sighs, louder than usual, and throws his head back so his eyes are met with the neon-clad ceiling. Normally the atmosphere of his private studio was calming, the neon lights were pleasant to look at and left the room an array of beautiful colors. Today though, the neon blue hue that was blanketing the room was just adding to his frustration, fuelling the self-hatred brewing over his inability to write a couple of lyrics down.

A soft tap on the door pulls him from his thoughts, and his eyes strain to see who it might be through the murky glass of the studio door. He feels the smile spread across his lips before he registers the feeling of contentment spread throughout his body as Hyunjin steps inside his personal studio space. It’s a feeling that only Hyunjin’s presence embodied amongst the members, not to say the other members didn’t feel that way about certain members themselves. With no words, not even a facial expression – just simply Hyunjin’s being there could bring Jisung back to the present, back out of the negativity that can overcome him.

He calls those moments funks – when he gets into the studio and can’t manage to get important work done. And it isn’t the first time Hyunjin has walked through that door and saved Jisung from screwing up all of his notes into a ball or worse - putting them through the electronic paper shredder.

Hyunjin takes a seat on the plush, two-seater couch Jisung had set up against the back wall of the studio room. He mainly bought it so that he could nap comfortably in the early hours of the morning when he is too tired to walk all the way back to the dorms. But sometimes it turns into a counseling station, or a place for him and other members to sit and debate aspects of his lyrics or tracks he was composing, or one of his favorites; a place where sometimes the newest flavor of cheesecake from his favorite dessert shop would be sitting waiting for him. It was no secret who said cheesecake had been left by, although the two had never quite discussed the complexities of their relationship and the actions they took towards each other.

The tall blonde leans his back against the armrest and hoists his lower body onto the couch, letting his feet rest yet dangle over the edge of the opposite side of the couch. He turns to Jisung, a goofy grin upon his lips. “Guess what I just walked in on?”

Jisung smiles as he takes in Hyunjin’s features, even more so the relaxed attire he was wearing. He loves it when Hyunjin chooses to wear oversized sweatshirts, loves the way the sleeves envelop his arms and hands, accentuating his slender fingers as the cuffs rest against his knuckles. Even more so, he loves it when the blonde wears shorts with his oversized upper body wear. He loves that Hyunjin isn’t afraid to show off his toned, not overly muscular legs.

“I wouldn’t have a clue, but judging by that grin on your face I am imagining it’s something rather juicy?”

Hyunjin giggles, _giggles,_ and leans over the couch to get closer to where Jisung was sat facing him in the desk chair. “Begins with Fe, ends with Lix and his lips were attached to none other than Bang Chan himself,” Hyunjin whispers. He makes a big show of puckering his lips, and Jisung can’t help and let his mind wander…

“I mean, that’s not all that surprising right? They cuddle above Changbin in the bunks nearly every night.” The pair’s cute behavior has a tendency to make Jisung jealous, and ultimately question why neither he nor Hyunjin had made a move. Arguably, the cheesecake leaving could be Hyunjin making a move or it could just be his way of showing his gratitude or simply trying to make him smile. Jisung never thought too much of it, but the growing butterflies that had been arising upon his recent cheesecake findings had been bugging him more and more. Maybe _that_ was why he was so distracted, why his damn lyrics couldn’t seem to find themselves on paper.

“No… but it’s certainly more obvious kissing someone than cuddling them right? It is a more public display of affection,” Hyunjin seems to be pondering his thoughts out loud when he continues with “when we cuddle no-one bats an eye but I’m sure if we kissed in front of the other members it would spread like wildfire between the eight of us.”

That comment sends his ears a flaming red color, noticeable as his hair is tucked behind them. If he and Hyunjin kissed… well, that is something Jisung would want to happen in private and away from the loudness and peering eyes of the inquisitive other members.

“Well, we haven’t kissed Jinnie so I don’t think there is much for us to compare to those two is there?” Hyunjin purses his lips, slowly sitting up on the couch with his legs folded. He brushes his hair back, exposing his features further in the blue light that was still blanketing the room.

For some reason, it seemed to add to this persistent longing for something that _could_ be, that both he and the blonde had been dancing around, careful not to push each other. But this, right now, this was what Jisung yearned for daily – for Hyunjin’s undivided attention, for his calming presence. It was then that Hyunjin spied the pile of crumpled paper on the desk.

“Having trouble with lyrics again?” Hyunjin moves from the couch to beside Jisung at his desk chair, resting his bottom against the side of the chair to balance himself. He un-crumples the last piece that Jisung had discarded and begins to read through what he had tried to write out.

“…Sung, these are amazing!? Why are they crumpled?” Hyunjin’s eyes are wide with disbelief but Jisung cannot help but still feel like what he has in his mind hasn’t quite translated itself properly to paper, to visual form. Jisung shrugs, dragging his eyes away from Hyunjin’s gaze. Sometimes it feels like he looks at him with such intensity that he feels like his very soul is being stroked by something unfamiliar, it’s an emotion, a feeling he hasn’t been able to name. He feels Hyunjin’s hand take hold of his wrist, his grip so soft it mimics that of a fluffy bathrobe being laid against his body. Hyunjin slips himself seamlessly next to Jisung in the desk-chair. Thank god Jisung had bought the larger gaming chair over the smaller swivel chair, not that he was ever imagining using it to sit in such an intimate position with somebody.

“Sung, these are unlike anything else I’ve seen you produce before… why are they tossed aside like this? Like they’re trash?” Hyunjin presses the obvious, but this is what they do, this is their dynamic. Instead of stating the obvious, of outright questioning Jisung over his self-doubt and sometimes his self-sabotage, he repeatedly compliments him. He tries his best to help Jisung see what there is to be proud of, trying to get him to see what he sees through his eyes. What Jisung appreciates the most is that he does this without manipulating him into believing it just for the sake of feeling better about himself, he seems to do it because he wants Jisung to be happy, content, more than anything in the world. Jisung just has trouble with perfectionism, and it is something Hyunjin has been helping him with, but sometimes the thoughts are just too stubborn to budge. But most of the time, after a few bites of cheesecake, shared laughs and moments of solitude spent cuddling on the couch in the studio Jisung was able to snap out of his funk, able to see the him that Hyunjin and so many others could see clear as day.

Hyunjin was not only genuine and sincere, but he was logical and wise, something that Jisung was unable to comprehend at times – how this tall, goofy young man could embody such grace, composure, and warmth all at once.

Jisung motions to his head, slowly pulling his gaze back to Hyunjin’s which was now dangerously close to his face, they were sharing the same seat after all. “I just don’t think they’re quite capturing what is up here, you know?”

Hyunjin nods, hooking his arm around Jisung's in the chair. He holds the lyrics in his hands and leans his head on Jisung’s shoulder gently.

“Do you mind if I try singing them? Would that maybe help, having someone different say them out loud?”

“Go for it,” Jisung says quietly. He isn’t prepared for Hyunjin’s voice, so soft and sweet, so angelic that the air around him becomes warm and mellow – this was the effect Hyunjin had on him. The way Hyunjin sings his lyrics makes him forget any negative thought he once had about them, instead he was in a trance and his ears followed every note that Hyunjin carried and enunciated. Jisung hadn’t even noticed he had stopped singing, and that Hyunjin was now turned and facing him.

“How do they sound now?” Hyunjin’s voice was now quiet, hushed as though he was daring every word to escape his mouth. Jisung looked at him blearily, at the one person who seemed to know how to make everything better no matter the context or situation.

“They sound beautiful…” Jisung murmured, unable to decipher what the look in Hyunjin’s eyes meant.

“…Sung,” Hyunjin pauses, teeth catching for a brief moment between his lips – a sure sign he was nervous – Jisung knew this for sure. Jisung looks at him expectantly now, hopefully prompting him to spit out whatever was playing against his lips.

“Would you want to… you know…” Hyunjin trails off. Jisung knows, he knows what he wants. Bringing up Chan and Felix was an opening to question what the relationship between them meant. Because, if Chan and Felix were once cuddling and now _kissing_ and cuddling, what did that say about him and Hyunjin? It wasn’t as if the chemistry wasn’t there… it has just never been established and they had been doing just fine. But now… something had changed. The electricity in the air between them was only growing as Jisung was trying to find the right words. He doesn’t want to turn Hyunjin down, hell no. More than anything he wants to kiss him, but he can’t seem to break through the nervous barrier between them.

“Want to what, Jinnie?” Jisung’s voice is little more than a whisper as Hyunjin’s hand makes its way to his cheek, cupping it gently as his other hand finds its way to the nape of this neck. Hyunjin’s face is now so close that Jisung can feel every labored breath that escapes Hyunjin’s lips, lips that are mere millimeters of closing distance from his. Jisung swears, frustrated at his own nerves. Hyunjin smirks and Jisung finds himself resting his palms on Hyunjin’s bare knees. “Just bloody kiss me already,” Jisung breathes out, moving his right hand to rest on Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin brings his lips to Jisung’s, the plush feeling and warmth of them sending Jisung into a melting pool of adoration. He kisses Hyunjin back, matching his intensity and letting himself brush his tongue ever so slightly over Hyunjin’s. They stay like that, for god knows how long, exploring each other’s lips, lapping up each other’s undivided attention and all the privacy that they can. When they finally separate, Jisung links his fingers through Hyunjin’s and lets his free hand gently wipe away some spittle that had settled on his chin.

“Thank you, for always being here for me.” Jisung presses his lips against Hyunjin’s forehead, then softly kisses his lips once more.

Hyunjin smiles against his lips and pulls Jisung into an embrace, “isn’t that what boyfriends do?”

Jisung chuckles, “it is. It’s what _we_ do.”

Hyunjin pulls away, the smile pulling at his lips so cute that Jisung can barely keep his thoughts straight.

“Let’s stay here for a while, hmm?” Jisung asks. He isn’t quite finished with his lyrics, and this moment. This newfound relationship with Hyunjin, was too good for him to just leave for the night so soon.

“I’d like that. We’ll stay," Hyunjin says.

Jisung grins. “I like that word, stay.”

Hyunjin’s eyes soften, the warmth exuding from him making it feel as though Jisung was under many, many covers in bed. He was comfortable, he was warm, he was happy.

But most of all, he was home.

And he was happy to stay.

☽

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise this wasn't overly edited, i just spent the afternoon trying to get out of a writing slump and this was the end result. if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you liked it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
